1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a motion-adaptive sequential scanning conversion device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, in video signal processing, sequential scanning conversion is known which converts a video signal in the form of interlaced scanning into one in the form of sequential scanning. In this sequential scanning conversion, it is required to reproduce high-quality pictures ranging from still pictures to moving pictures with no feeling of wrongness while retaining the sense of nature which is a physical factor essential to high-quality pictures.
JP-A 2000-175159 (KOKAI) discloses a video signal processing device which, in sequential scanning conversion, in order to prevent horizontal stripes from entry into sequential scanning pictures as a result of determination that a video is a still-image when a flash of a camera is set on in a moment, makes a comparison between an input signal and a signal delayed by one field to detect motion in one field to prevent degradation in picture quality due to determination that the video is a still image.
With the video signal processing device disclosed in JP-A 2000-175159, the motion of a video is detected on a field-by-field basis; it is therefore difficult to prevent erroneous determination of motion detection due to changes in video which occur in small regions within the picture. In addition, a still image having high-frequency components in the vertical direction may be determined to be a moving image, which may cause images to degrade.